vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gensokyo
Summary Gensokyo is a land hidden somewhere in Japan. Formerly mere an isolated region of the country infested by Youkai, it has now since been separated from the "Outside World" and now exists as one of the last places where Youkai and fantasy can thrive. As common sense and science have overtaken the Outside World, Youkai who lives due to myths about them cannot exist in the Outside World anymore. As a reaction to this, many Youkai Sages gathered to Gensokyo in order to separate it from the rest of the world. This also marks the last appearance of the Dragon God in Gensokyo. Many years later, and the Great Hakurei Barrier keeping the two worlds separate is still up. The Human Village is at the core of this strange society, as Youkai cannot exist without humans and their beliefs in them. In exchange, the Youkai protects the village from any serious harm. Outside of the village exists many smaller factions each with their own goals, mostly over the human village. Religious organizations fighting for the faith of the villagers, gatherings of youkai aiming to expand their control over the village, etc. While most of the order in Gensokyo comes from the major forces keeping each other in check, a few beings do manage to oversee Gensokyo as a whole. These include several of the Youkai Sages keeping watch on the overall balance of Gensokyo, the Hakurei shrine maiden keeping watch on the barrier itself and most of all, the Dragon God, who commands great respect over everyone in Gensokyo. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, possibly 6-C | 6-C | At least 6-C | High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C | At least High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Civilization Type: Post-Industrial Civilization (Though most of the population can only produce artisanal goods, Youkai have access to many industrial technologies) Name: Gensokyo, Gensoukyo Origin: Touhou Project Classification: Youkai-infested Land, "Paradise" Kardashev Level: Unknown, possibly Type II (The Moriya Shrine utilizes Utsuho Reiuji, who channels the power of the entire Sun, as their energy source) Age: 135 years old (The Hakurei Barrier itself existed for this long, although the land itself existed before) Population: Unknown (The human population there is small enough to exist within a singular village, and the Youkai population greatly outnumbers the humans) Territory: Gensokyo (A land found in Japan, near the Yatsugatake Mountains), Senkai (A pocket realm created by Toyosatomimi no Miko and Kasen Ibaraki), Land of the Backdoor (A hidden world that spans all of Creation owned by Okina Matara) Technology/Abilities: Sealing (Can seal beings in a variety of ways, including sealing them in books), Magic, Flight (Any human who can fight can fly), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks) | Flight, Elemental Manipulation (Fairies can manipulate the elements they correspond to), Immortality (Type 8. Relies on various elements of nature), Danmaku | Flight, Magic, Regeneration (Low-Godly. All youkai's true form is their "mind"), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Youkai can resist the true Moon's effects) | Space-Time Manipulation (The Youkai sages managed to separate Gensokyo from the space-time of the Outside World, effectively making it its own Brane World), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; All gods can create concepts or modify their own. Yukari can affect the border between said concepts, even deleting them entirely), Portal Creation, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1; The true form of a God exists as an idea, and a god can spread and manifest itself in any number of physical bodies, each with equal power) Attack Potency: Unknown, possibly Island level (Gensokyan humans are all descendent of Youkai hunters. Although they aren't combatants anymore, they should still be able to beat the average fairy) | Island level (Average fairies like Cirno are able to move a large amount of matter at speeds reaching that of light) | At least Island level (All youkai should be far above fairies) | High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Beings on this level should be comparable to the likes of Suika) | At least High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Both of them are far stronger than the likes of Doremy) Power Source: Nuclear Power, Magic, Geothermal Energy, Solar Energy, Bioenergy Industrial Capacity: While Gensokyo itself has a rate of production only marginally above what one can do by hands, the Youkai Mountain is capable of producing enough copies of two different newspapers daily for each inhabitant of Gensokyo for free, despite aiming for profit. A single Kappa is capable of keeping herself armed with several missiles and bomb daily. Their production rate should be comparable, if not superior to the Outside World's. Military Prowess: Gensokyo possess an unknown amount of youkai, all capable of combat, alongside enough humans to keep them in check Notable Individuals: Sages *Yukari Yakumo *Ran Yakumo *Chen *Okina Matara *Mai Teireida *Satono Nishida *Kasen Ibaraki Hakurei Shrine *Reimu Hakurei *Marisa Kirisame *Yin-Yang Orb *Hakurei God *Suika Ibuki *Aunn Komano Human Village *Keine Kamishirasawa *Hata no Kokoro *Rinnosuke Morichika *Kosuzu Motoori *Hieda no Akyuu Scarlet Devil Mansion *Hong Meiling *Koakuma *Patchouli Knowledge *Sakuya Izayoi *Remilia Scarlet *Flandre Scarlet Eientei *Eirin Yagokoro *Kaguya Houraisan *Reisen Udongein Inaba *Tewi Inaba Youkai Mountain *Tenma *Kanako Yasaka *Suwako Moriya *Sanae Kochiya *Aya Shameimaru *Hatate Himekaidou *Nitori Kawashiro *Momiji Inubashiri *Iwanagahime Myouren Temple *Byakuren Hijiri *Nue Houjuu *Mamizou Futatsuiwa *Shou Toramaru *Minamitsu Murasa *Ichirin Kumoi *Nazrin *Kyouko Kasodani Senkai *Toyosatomimi no Miko *Mononobe no Futo *Soga no Tojiko *Seiga Kaku *Yoshika Miyako Others *Dragon God *Yuuka Kazami *Alice Margatroid (Goliath Doll) *Rumia *Daiyousei *Letty Whiterock *Lily White *Lyrica Prismriver *Lunasa Prismriver *Merlin Prismriver *Wriggle Nightbug *Mystia Lorelei *Fujiwara no Mokou *Medicine Melancholy *Shizuha Aki *Minoriko Aki *Hina Kagiyama *Kogasa Tatara *Wakasagihime *Sekibanki *Kagerou Imaizumi *Benben Tsukumo *Yatsuhashi Tsukumo *Seija Kijin *Shinmyoumaru Sukuna *Raiko Horikawa *Sumireko Usami (Partially) *Joon Yorigami *Shion Yorigami *Eternity Larva *Nemuno Sakata *Narumi Yatadera *Tokiko *Luna Child *Star Sapphire *Sunny Milk *Clownpiece *Konohana-Sakuyahime *Giant Toad *Shirou Sendai *The Fortune-teller *En'enra Weaknesses: Gensokyo is hugely disorganized, lacking any real global leaders outside of Yukari Yakumo. Most inner factions within Gensokyo often fight for power instead of working together. Most beings are trapped in Gensokyo, as it is impossible to leave without help from specific characters. Gensokyo is still dependent on the Outside World. The Dragon God does not live in Gensokyo and will only come if it is seriously threatened. Key: Average Humans | Fairies | Average Youkai | Stronger Individuals | Dragon God & Eirin Yagakoro Gallery Gensokyohumanvillage.jpg|The Human Village Gensokyohakureishrine.jpg|The Hakurei Shrine Gensokyosdm.jpg|The Scarlet Devil Mansion Gensokyoeientei.jpg|Eientei PMiSS_youkaimountain.jpg|The Youkai Mountain Gensokyomyouren.jpg|The Myouren Temple Gensokyosenkai.png|Senkai Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Civilizations Category:Touhou Project Category:Concept Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Element Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Portal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2